Many businesses employ groups of telephone agents for a variety of purposes, such as telemarketing information dispensing, order taking, and the like. Switching systems are known which include automatic call distribution arrangements for distributing incoming calls among call answering agents and for collecting management information regarding the operation of the telephone agent work force. The management information is used by telemarketing managers to determine the proper allocation of staffing, resources, etc. A switching system which performs the automatic distribution of incoming calls may be a central office switch or a switching system on a company's premises, such as a PBX switch or a sophisticated key telephone system. Management information may be obtainable from such switching systems which specify the number of calls handled by an agent, the average time on a call, etc. However, a significant amount of overhead is associated with providing that service from a central office, making the cost per agent station very expensive for companies with a comparatively small number of agents. Furthermore, while the information may be obtained from PBX or key switching systems that are on a company's premises, such systems are often too costly for smaller companies with a relatively low number of agent stations.